O Herdeiro Uchiha
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: Sasuke descobre que não é impossível querer as mesmas coisas por motivos diferentes. [SasuSaku] Presente para Artis o


**O herdeiro Uchiha**

_**Uma fic para Artis Lasair**_

**By Bella Lamounier**

O sol ia se pondo no céu de Konoha, fechando o dia com as manchas alaranjadas que proporcionavam um show maravilhoso para quem quisesse ver.

Alheio ao belo cenário, um ninja loiro entrava no estabelecimento Ichiraku para comer seu rotineiro ramen após um árduo dia de treino.

_Ahhh... Acho que hoje é meu dia de sorte... Promoção do ramen de camarão! _Pensou ele ao ver a placa na porta do restaurante, apressando seu passo e tomando seu lugar no balcão.

A garçonete veio anotar seu pedido, que foi feito com entusiasmo. Enquanto esperava impacientemente por sua refeição, Naruto perdeu-se em seus devaneios.

_Hmm... Pobre Sakura-chan... Encarcerada em sua própria casa, pelo próprio marido... Acho que vou levar um ramen para ela depois que sair daqui e..._

Mas não teve tempo para pensar mais, pois seu ramen chegara. Lambeu os lábios, pegou seus hashis e atacou a tigela.

Seis tigelas de ramen depois, Naruto inclinou-se para trás e fez um ruído de satisfação, ponderando se deveria fazer seu sétimo e último pedido. _Talvez penúltimo... É isso, eu vou..._

"Naruto, seu idiota! O que está fazendo aí num momento crítico desses?" Ele ouviu uma voz estridente chamando-o e olhou para trás para ver quem incomodava sua refeição quando estava tão faminto.

"O que foi, Ino-porquinha?" O shinobi perguntou à loira parada à porta do Ichiraku, como se estivesse passando quando o viu. Procurou a garçonete com os olhos para pedir outro ramen.

"Pare de comer e venha comigo! A Sakura está no hospital!" Isso foi o suficiente para tirar a cabeça de Naruto da comida. Ele se levantou rapidamente, virando-se para a kunoichi.

"O QUÊ?" Gritou, derrubando a cadeira em que estava sentado.

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu! Venha logo ou te largo pra trás." Ela avisou e saiu correndo na direção do hospital de Konoha com o loiro em seu encalço.

"Hei, Naruto! Você não pagou a..." O dono do Ichiraku mal teve tempo de chegar à porta de seu estabelecimento antes de ver a dupla virar uma esquina. "...conta." Suspirou. "De novo."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Onde está a Sakura-chan?" Naruto gritou ao chegar no hospital, molhando o chão devido à chuva que acabara de começar.

"Por favor, fale baixo!" Sibilou Shizune, que vinha chegando com uma expressão de censura no rosto. "Você está em um hospital! E está encharcando o chão!"

"Desculpe esse idiota. Ele não tem..." Ino interrompeu-se para socar o loiro, que reclamou. "... noção das coisas."

"Tudo bem. Venham comigo, Sakura-chan está na sala de cirurgia. Vocês podem ficar na sala de espera." A moça disse, guiando-os através do corredor e passando por uma porta de vai-e-vem.

Sentados em um banco em frente a uma porta, estavam Shikamaru e Temari. Lee chorava inconsoladamente em um canto. Hinata estava em pé perto do casal, acompanhada de Neji e Tenten. Encostado em uma parede, Kakashi levantou os olhos quando eles chegaram.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, ouviram um grito de Sakura.

"Eu quero entrar para vê-la!" Disse Naruto, mas recebeu um gesto negativo da médica-nin.

"Não pode. Só o marido pode entrar lá e essa regra eu não posso burlar." Ela explicou, fazendo Naruto suspirar, inconformado.

"Mas o Sasuke-teme nem está em Konoha!" Foi só falar isso que as portas do corredor se abriram com um estrondo, revelando um homem alto que ofegava levemente, como se tivesse corrido uma boa distância até ali. Seus cabelos negros estavam escorridos por causa da chuva e a roupa, completamente encharcada. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma rara... Não que ele jamais fosse admitir o sentimento exprimido neles.

"Onde... Onde está Sakura?" Ele perguntou, respirando fundo e retomando o olhar frio. Seu companheiro de equipe o olhava, abobado.

"Sasuke-teme... Você não estava em uma missão?" Naruto inquiriu e Sasuke voltou sua atenção para ele.

"Eu acabei de retornar." Respondeu curtamente, caminhando lentamente até a porta da sala de cirurgia. Quando ouviu outro grito da esposa, apressou o passo.

"Espere, Sasuke-san! Se você vai mesmo entrar, tem que colocar as roupas apropriadas para não causar danos à sua esposa e seu filho!" Shizune avisou, entrando na sua frente.

Sasuke refletiu por um momento, mas logo suspirou, cedendo.

"Está bem, mas seja rápida." Ela sorriu e o guiou até uma salinha onde poderia colocar a roupa esterilizada.

Logo que saía escutou outro grito de Sakura.

"Eu vou matar o Sasuke-teme por fazer a Sakura-chan passar por isso!" Naruto ameaçou, recebendo um olhar maligno do Uchiha, que seguia para a sala de cirurgia sem responder.

"Acho que daqui a pouco a Sakura faz isso por você, Naruto..." Kakashi comentou ao ouvir outro grito. Shizune abriu a porta para Sasuke, que entrou assim que ouviu o choro do bebê. Jamais admitiria, nem sob tortura, mas naquele momento, ele se emocionou. Seu primeiro filho nascera... Seu primeiro filho com Sakura.

Aproximou-se da cama em que sua esposa estava quando recebeu um gesto afirmativo de Tsunade, que verificava a saúde do recém-nascido e fazia alguns testes antes de finalmente devolvê-lo à mãe.

"Sakura..." A esposa ofegava levemente devido ao esforço feito no parto. Seu rosto estava levemente corado e o suor molhava sua franja rósea. Seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito que Sasuke nunca vira antes, um brilho diferente. Um sorriso doce tocou os lábios femininos quando ela percebeu sua presença.

Sasuke nunca a vira tão linda quanto naquele momento.

"Sasuke-kun..." Ela chamou, mas não disse mais nada, pois Tsunade chegara para entregar-lhe o recém-nascido.

"Parabéns, Uchiha. Você é pai de um lindo menino." A Hokage disse com um sorriso antes de se retirar, deixando o casal a sós com o filho.

Sasuke fitou a esposa com um olhar fascinado. Ela segurava o filho delicadamente. Um menino... Era pai de um menino! Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama de Sakura e acariciou seus cabelos enquanto observava o filho.

Seu filho... O primeiro de muitos. Ao observar a criança nos braços da mãe, Sasuke se lembrou de um antigo sonho... Reconstruir o clã Uchiha.

E, naquele momento, ele percebeu que queria, sim, ter muitos filhos. Porém, reconstruir o clã já não era tão importante quanto simplesmente ter uma família... Com Sakura.

"Você quer segurá-lo?" Ela o pegou de surpresa. O Uchiha virou seus olhos arregalados para a kunoichi.

"Eu não... E se..." Ele começou, mas ela o calou com um sorriso.

"É fácil. Apóie a cabeça assim..." Sakura o ajudou a ajeitar a criança em seus braços. Sasuke parecia um pouco abobado com o filho, como se nunca tivesse visto uma criança antes. Sakura achava aquilo adorável.

"É lindo..." Ele disse após alguns momentos observando o menino.

"Como o pai." Ela completou, mas ficou confusa quando ele suspirou, aparentemente aliviado ao acariciar o finíssimo cabelo negro do filho. "O que foi?"

"Bem..." Ele começou, um pouco desconcertado. "É que, desde que descobrimos que teríamos um menino, uma coisa vem martelando na minha cabeça."

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, genuinamente curiosa e até divertindo-se pela falta de jeito do marido, sempre tão frio e controlado.

"Eu receava que nosso filho herdasse sua cor de cabelo." Ele confessou. Um minuto de silêncio se passou enquanto Sakura o fitava, surpresa. Subitamente, ela caiu na gargalhada.

"Ora, Sasuke..." Ela dizia entre um riso e outro. "Essa foi ótima!"

"Foi um pensamento plausível, ora." Ele se defendeu, não gostando nada da esposa estar rindo dele.

"Desculpe, querido... Realmente é um alívio... Então, o que acha do nome Kichiro?" Ela perguntou e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você quer chamá-lo de 'filho sortudo'?" Sasuke inquiriu lentamente.

"E ele não é? Acabou de escapar de uma vida escolar aterrorizante." Sakura brincou e viu um raríssimo e suave sorriso nos lábios do marido.

"Uchiha Kichiro. Eu gosto." Ele disse simplesmente, colocando o filho de volta no colo da mãe.

"Sasuke-kun..." O shinobi desviou o olhar de Kichiro para Sakura quando ouviu sua voz. "Eu te amo."

"Sakura..." Ele acariciou seu rosto com um olhar suave. "Eu..."

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! Quando é que vai deixar a gente ver a Sakura-chan e o bebê? Você já está aí há séculos!" Naruto apareceu na porta, reclamando.

"Naruto..." Sasuke sibilou, segurando-se para não desfalcar o time Sete.

"Com a Sakura-chan como mãe, a criança não deve ter te puxado! Não precisa escondê-la! Deixe que as enfermeiras a levem para o quarto logo." O loiro continuou, alheio ao olhar hostil que recebia do colega.

"Naruto, seu estúpido! Não xingue o Sasuke-kun!" Sakura disse, mas seu tom tinha um leve toque de diversão.

"Sakura-chan! Diga pro Sasuke-teme cair fora!" Naruto choramingou, fazendo uma veia pulsar na testa do Uchiha.

"Baka... Corra." O Uzumaki não precisou que dissesse duas vezes ao ver o olhar mortal de Sasuke.

Sakura suspirou quando os dois desapareceram pela porta, dando ao resto do pessoal esperando do lado de fora espaço para entrar. _Esses dois não mudam..._

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Esse é o bebê? Que lindo!"

"É um menino ou uma menina?"

Sakura olhava de um pra outro, sem saber qual pergunta responder primeiro. Kakashi fez um gesto e todos se calaram.

"Sakura." Ele disse finalmente com um sorriso que ficava evidente, apesar da máscara. "Qual é o nome dele?"

"Kichiro. Uchiha Kichiro." Ela respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

_Meu filho..._

Ouviram o grito de Naruto ao longe e, poucos segundos depois, Sasuke estava de volta à porta. Sakura levantou os olhos e encontrou os dele, fitando-a ternamente.

_Te amo. _Eles diziam.

Ela entendia.

_Eu também, Sasuke-kun... Eu também._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Feliz aniversário, Artis! #solta confetes#

xD Bem, esse aqui é o seu presente. (sim, este era meu plano maligno xD Mas acho que você já suspeitava xD)

Desejo tudo de bom pra você, viu? ---------- Te adoro! Beijos desta fadinha sorridente.

(Para os leitores de Piratas Não Amam: sentem-se, relaxem, tomem um chazinho e não se aflijam. xD Farei de tudo pra postar logo. Se é algum consolo, já comecei o capítulo e, agora que estou de férias, posso voltar a escrevê-lo.)

Essa fic foi feita para um fanart da própria Artis, que está lá no DeviantArt, no link:

www . deviantart . com /deviation / 30599556 /

Sem os espaços, claro, né gente?

Artis, eu tinha te prometido esta fic e finalmente consegui. xD E olha que data mais especial pra escrever uma fic pra você. xD

Beijos!


End file.
